


Okay? (tfios Klance AU)

by noworxnever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, tfios au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noworxnever/pseuds/noworxnever
Summary: This is a love story. The greatest love story you’ll ever read.Keith Kogane is a cancer survivor that lives a painfully numbing life, that’s until he meets Lance McClain at Support Group.His and Lance’s love story is something sad, yet encouraging and lovely.THE FAULT IN OUR STARS KLANCE AU





	1. The beginning

01

 

There's only one thing I hate about my life, and no, it's not my disease, trust me, I've learned to deal with it. The one thing I hate about my life is; group therapy. 

Group therapy sucks for many reasons. I could probably make a list of ten things that absolutely suck about group therapy, in fact, here it is. 

TEN THINGS THAT ABSOLUTELY SUCK ABOUT GROUP THERAPY: 

1.- the same group of people with the same stories and the same sad faces.  
2.- most of us go because our parents think that depression is a side effect of cancer, and they don't want us to suffer.  
3.- I hate it.  
4.- it's more depressing than cancer itself.  
5.- no one really cares about you or what you are dealing with.  
6.- I hate it.  
7.- there's no cute boys or girls or anything.  
8.- every now and then, people stop going...  
9.- It makes me aware of what I'm currently living and what I'm trying to survive.  
10.- I just really hate it. 

 

And I know what you're thinking, "why is this boy so negative!?" And here's my answer to that: I'm dying.  
I'm an eighteen year old guy, and yes, you heard right EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD GUY that is dying. An eighteen year old guy that's not finishing his bucket list or taking his last wish to go somewhere extraordinary, to try and really live the little time he's got... I wish I could do that, but no, instead, I'm here, in group therapy.  
See what's my problem with it? 

I could be doing all this amazing things! Like... saving the universe, becoming a famous author, run from here to Denver, become an activist, go to fucking Disneyland, visit Cuba, become pop start or... learn to sail! I could be doing anything really, but here I am. At fucking group therapy.

"Let's open ourselves to our god and savior!" Coran, the instructor says. 

I look at the others as they take a sit.  
One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... me, eight... where's Hunk? 

I have to say this. Hunk is probably the cutest guy at group therapy, so I think we can cross number seven out of my list, there IS a cute guy at group therapy. He is kind and terribly shy, he shares the most amazing stories and tries hard to make help everyone feel loved. Group therapy will most definitely not be the same without him...

"Let's not forget that today never happens again, my fellow teenagers! Who wants to start? Who needs to get something off of their chest?" Coran looks around, he smiles at each and everyone of us and raises his eyebrows every now and then. 

Someone raises their hand. 

"Yes! Please! We are here to listen to you!" 

A big guy stands up and looks around. 

"My names Rolo and I uh... well, y'all know what I'm here for, don't ya?" Some people laugh... I don't... I don't find it funny "I just... I just feel like...–" 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here's where I stop listening.  
Look, I know that we have it rough and that instead of being the "edgy guy" at group therapy I should take this opportunity to make some friends! Start living! ... But I just don't feel like it. End of story. 

My internal monologue must've lasted aaaaages, because everyone is clapping and Rolo is smiling.  
He's done sharing. 

Rolo seats down.  
"We are here for you Rolo! Now I know a lot of you have trouble–" 

Just before Coran makes us all feel guilty about not sharing our own thoughts or stories with the group, the door opens. 

There's Hunk and another guy. 

"Welcome! I'm glad we get to see you again, Hunk! And you brought a friend!" Coran jumps out of his seat and shakes the two boys' hands 

"Yeah... he kinda forced me to come..." Hunk sits down silently and the other guy laughs. 

"Don't be like that, Hunk! What happened to your positivity? This is actually helping you, my friend!" The guy sits down and looks at the rest of us with the biggest of smiles. "Hello, everyone! My name's Lance!" 

Lance.

 

Lance is definitely cute.

My thoughts are interrupted.  
"Great, do any of you want to share something with the group?" Coran asks, Lance nods and stands up. 

"Well, hello, I'm Lance McClain, and yes, for all of you who were wandering, and I know a lot of you were, I'm single" he winks at me and some kids start giggling "I used to do swimming competitively, I like the color blue, boys and girls and cats, I freaking love cats" more giggles and some whistles this time "I am a survivor of osteosarcoma, and I'm  extremely thankful for being alive, and so should you!"  
Everyone claps at Lance, and I mean EVERYONE, and as embarrassing as it is, I find myself clapping too. 

"Thank you for that brief introduction, Lance, we are here for you!"

"And I'm here for all of you too" Lance looks at me and smiles. 

I roll my eyes... he is still cute though. 

Coran keeps talking to the group and instead of listening to what he's saying and actually being there for the others, me and this cute Lance guy get into the stupidest fight I've ever been a part of, consisting of just the two of us daring each other with the eyes, of course, there were some mouthed words here and there, some eye rolls (obviously), "annoyed" faces from me and hurt faces from him that were often followed by a big smile.

Then, the session was over, I practically push myself out of my sit and walk out as fast as I can. 

Could this guy maybe be interested enough in me to follow me out? 

I guess we are about to find out.

A tap on my shoulder. 

YES! 

I breath in and put on my most "need anything?" Face so that Lance doesn't think I'm interested, which I totally am, but he doesn't need to know that. 

I turn around and he smiles 

"So... hello there, do you have a name or can I call you mine?" 

So hot...

"Right ..." uninterested, Keith, remember, remember! "I'm Keith..." 

"Lame. Give me your full name, Keith." 

"Keith Akira Kogane..." I roll my eyes and look at him "sorry... what was your name? I wasn't paying attention when you where talking" Lance laughs. His laugh? Beautiful. 

"Ouch!" He puts a hand over his heart and laughs "The name's Lance, Lance McClain" he winks at me and smiles again "You are getting red, Keithy" 

"Pfft... yeah right..." I look away and act as if the conversation is over. 

"So what's up with you, Keith Akira Kogane? What's your story?" 

I look at him again and try hard not to faint right then and there. 

"I don't want to tell you" 

"Damn boy, so mysterious..." Lance laughs. "You have beautiful eyes" 

"Stop flirting with me, Lance." I say in "annoyance" 

"God damn... aren't you something else?" 

I roll my eyes and laugh. 

"I have metastatic thyroid cancer, but life's great." 

"You definitely are something else" Lance smiles. "You know what? I really feel like watching Star Trek right now"

"I've never seen it." 

"No way! You should definitely watch it" 

"I will, as soon as I get home." 

"No, I mean... with me, like, today. Like... would you maybe want to go to my house and watch Star Trek with me?" 

"I literally know nothing about you!" I laugh and take out my phone, quickly texting my brother to not come pick me up. 

"You are right, Kogane, but I can guarantee you that I am definitely not trying to either rape you or kill you, you can absolutely trust me" Lance smiles.

"Give me a second..." 

Lance nods and I take out my phone once again, to check if my brother responded. 

takashi  
5:36PM  
What do you mean?? 

takashi  
5:36PM  
Did you not go? 

takashi  
5:37PM  
Why shouldn't I pick you up? 

Keith  
5:38PM  
I'm watching a movie  
with Lance McClain.

takashi  
5:38PM  
WHAT???

Keith  
5:38PM  
Don't worry, he won't  
rape me or kill me 

takashi  
5:39PM  
That's not what  
I'm worried about!!! 

takashi  
5:40PM  
WHAT THE FUCK IS  
A LANCE MCCLAIN??  
read by "Keith" at 5:40PM

 

"My mom said no." I shrug and start walking away from him. 

I hear steps behind me and before I know it, Lance is by my side.  

"You are really killing my vibe here, gorgeous" 

I stop and laugh. 

"Let's just go to your house, Lance McClain)


	2. Mi casa es tu casa

02

Keith   
5:57PM  
I DON'T WANT TO DIE

takashi   
5:57PM  
WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? 

Lance McClain is probably the worst driver I've ever encountered. 

"Please tell me you actually have a license or I'll jump out this car right now" Lance laughs at me as I try to hold on to something before the car shakes violently. Again. 

Please help me. 

"Relax, Keith Akira, first week with an instructor and do want to know what he called me?" 

"I don't- I don't know?!" I laugh a little. "Please not something like... car crasher" 

"Well, not exactly" He laughs, that something he does a lot, I like it "he called me the tailor" the car comes to a full and sudden stop "because of how I thread the needle" 

"Oh my god" 

My neck hurts and I've probably hit my head about ten times... but Lance's driving is so terribly poor, I just can't focus on anything else than making sure we didn't crash, so my neck hurting is not really important right now. 

We finally arrive at his house and I can't believe I've survived that.   
I must've made a funny face because he laughs at me and continues walking to the front door. 

"See? You didn't die!" He hugs me and opens the door. 

"Driving with you is not safe... but it isn't unsafe either..." 

The first thing I see are toys EVERYWHERE.

"We are here!" Lance announces. "Welcome to the coolest place in the universe" I giggle and Lance continues as we walk towards the kitchen  "Mi casa es tu casa, hermano" 

His parents didn't seemed surprise I was there, which is not, well, surprising, Lance looks like the type of guy that bring new friends every single day. 

"This is Keith, Keith, this are my mom and dad" 

"How's it going, Keith?" His dad asks. I can definitely see how this two are related, same eyes and nose. 

"Okay" I answer. His father smiles at me and turns to his son, that is now eating what the couple was cooking. 

"How was Hunk's support group, Charles?" His dad asks.

"It was pretty cool, I had a great time" he continues eating. 

"No" his mom says loud and firm as she hits his hand with a wooden spoon. "Deja de comerte eso, pendejo" Lance laughs and his mom shakes her head in disapproval "Do you enjoy it, Keith?" 

"I mean... definitely!" His mom smiles. "People there are really nice" 

"That's wonderful" she glares at Lance who is eating once more "Are you joining us for dinner?" 

"I'd love to!"

"Right... Keith And I Are watching Star Trek, we'll be upstairs" Lance begins walking and it takes me some seconds to understand that I should be following him. 

"We'll call you when dinners ready!" 

Lance nods and continues walking.   
We walk upstairs and when we get to the top I have to stop to catch my breath before walking into Lance's room.

More toys. Some drawings here and there, swimming trophies, NASA posters and glow in the dark stars all over his room, there's also a couch and a TV, where I suppose we'll be watching the movie. 

"This is my room!" I look around and sit down at the couch. "Everything alright?"

"I get tired easily" there on the couch, is a Barbie doll, with braided hair and a red dress, I grab it and smile. 

"My nephews', Nadia and Silvio, the two monsters are currently living here, so their toys are all over the place... but I always tell them not to come in here" He turns on the TV and logs into his Netflix account. "Of course, they never listen to what I say" 

"I see" there's a silence, and before I am able to even process it, I'm asking the dumbest question ever "You have siblings?" 

"Yeah, two sisters and two brothers" he takes a frame and hands it to me "Luis, his wife, Lisa, Rachel, Marco and Veronica" he smiles at the photograph "Don't be fooled by the faces in the picture, minutes before we were literally killing each other... it's from Luis's wedding day, we couldn't decide on the pose" he explains "the photographer got mad and we were told to just smile, so we did" he laughs again "Do you have siblings, Keith Akira?" 

"Kind of. We were both adopted when we were little, so we aren't really related by blood, but we still love and take care of each other" 

"That's amazing! What's their name?" 

"Takashi, But if you ever meet him, call him Shiro" he smiles at me and take out his phone. 

"I see... that's a cool name, is it Japanese?" He sends a text and gets a reply almost instantly, he puts down his phone and looks at me with a big smile. 

"Yeah" 

"Neat... so what's your story?"

"I already told you! I have metastic thyroid cancer and life is-"

"No! Cancer's depressing! I don't want your cancer story, I want your story! I want to know who Keith Akira Kogane really is!" 

"Well... Where do I begin?" 

"What are your hobbies? What do you absolutely love to do?" He asks. 

"I like reading..." I shrug at his sudden interest.

"What do you read?"

"I really read everything... from poetry to science fiction" 

"And what's your favorite book?" 

So many questions. 

"The rest of us just live here" I answer almost instantly 

"Why am I not surprised?" He laughs and stands up. "I'll read your book if you read mine" he looks around before he finds a book. 

He hands me a dark blue book with a silver tree in the middle.  
"Dear Evan Hansen?" I read the title out loud "what is it about?" 

"You have to read it. It's the book version of this musical my sister loves, I'm not THAT into the music... but this?" He points at the book "this is wonderful" 

"I'll read it then"

And then nothing interesting really happened.   
While we were watching the movie, a thought that Lance would hug me or hold my hand... he didn't, but it's good to know that he is a descent guy, I guess. 

We had dinner with the whole family. Luis And Lisa were definitely my favorite, they were extremely nice and I had a nice conversation with the two of them.

Takashi was there to pick me up just in time, and just as I was entering his car, Lance came out running and calling my name. 

I step out of the car as my brother tells me that we NEED to go.   
"Everything okay, Lance?" 

He laughs. 

"Can I see you again tomorrow, Keith Akira?" 

"Tomorrow?" I laugh "we just saw each other! We are literally in front of each other right now!" 

"Well, I'd like to see you again tonight, but I'm willing to wait all night and some hours of tomorrow to see you again" 

Shiro looks at me and points at the watch on his wrist. 

"We Can text each other" I answer.

"You don't have my phone number, Keith Akira" 

"I'm assuming you asked Hunk for my phone number when we were talking, didn't you?" I say walking back to my brother's car. 

He laughs and goes back inside.

I shake my head. 

"I'm going to kill you." Takashi says as we drive away from Lance's house. 

"I love you too" 

Unknown number.   
9:30PM  
And you say we don't know each other...

Unknown number.  
9:31PM  
So...

Unknown number.  
9:31PM  
Can I see you tomorrow.

Keith   
9:32PM  
Mhhhhh...

Keith  
9:32PM  
I'll think about it.

Lance  
9:33PM  
I though we bonded!!!?!  
read by "Keith" at 9:34PM

Lance  
9:35PM  
Keith Akira?  
read by "Keith" at 9:35PM

Lance  
9:36PM  
My buddy?   
read by "Keith" at 9:36PM

Lance  
9:37PM  
My man?   
read by "Keith" 9:37PM

 

Today 

Lance   
12:58AM  
Call me when you finish  
the book? 

Keith   
1:56AM  
Sure.


	3. Jerk.

03 

I stay up all night reading Dear Evan Hansen. Spoiler Alert: Miguel was definitely gay for Connor Murphy. 

I wake up at eleven mainly because I'm tired, but I use the "I have cancer, let me live" excuse on my parents, I feel bad for using it... but it always works. 

"Still, you shouldn't be sleeping more than nine hours!" My mom says as she serves me breakfast.  

"I was up reading, relax" I take a bite of my pancakes as my mom shakes her head. 

"Reading? What are you re-reading?" 

"It's a new book, actually" I start eating and my mom stares at me.

"Did this boy give it to you?" 

"What? My bad attitude? I'm pretty sure I've always been like this..."

"Oh shut up you idiot" she rolls her eyes and I laugh "I was talking about the book" 

"I know, I was just messing with you" she slaps me playfully "yes, he gave it to me" 

"Well, I'm happy that you made a friend" 

Takashi walks in and slaps me in the head. 

"Good morning, ass-butt" he says as he opens the fridge and takes out one of his cold green juices. 

"Jerk..." I murmur

"Why aren't you ready?" He asks seating down next to me.

"He just woke up" 

Takashi laughs and takes out his phone. "Such an idiot" he says.

"Why should I be ready? Where are we going?" 

Takashi puts down his phone and looks at me.   
"We are shopping for Allura's gift?" I give him a confused look "oh my god, Keith. I told you about it yesterday, while we were driving here?" 

"Right..."

"You are unbelievable... we are leaving at eleven thirty, you better be ready" He chugs the green juice and walks out of the kitchen.

"Can you believe this guy?" I ask my mom, shaking my head and finishing my breakfast while she laughs. "I better get ready, thanks mom!" 

I go to my room and once I'm there I choose my outfit for today. A red t-shirt and black adidas pants with my favorite black vans.

I grab my phone and head to the door where I see Takashi.

"Finally" He says opening the door.

"You're such a drama queen" I say as I roll my eyes.

"Shut up and get in the car, asshole" 

I seat down and turn on the radio.   
I can see Takashi mouthing the words to Bang Bang. 

"Just sing it already" I say turning up the volume. 

Takashi laughs and starts singing along. 

"Sing with me, Keith!" He screams and continues singing. 

"She might've let you hold her hand in school but I'mma show you how to graduate!" I couldn't resist it, Takashi cheers once I'm done singing and continues with the song. 

"No i don't need to hear you talk the talk just come and show me what your mamma gave!" 

"You've got a very big—" 

"Shhhh"

"Mouth but don't say a thing" 

"See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind" Takashi has always been a good singer and I couldn't help but open my mouth in shock at how good he'd gotten. 

We both laugh and continue singing to old hit songs, laughing and talking occasionally, just enjoying ourselves. 

Takashi drives me to the bookstore attached to the mall and tells me to wait here until he parks.

I look around and manage to purchase two books before Takashi gets here. 

"You're such a bookworm, Keith" 

I roll my eyes and push him. 

"Shut up..." we giggle for a bit and continue walking. 

"Alright, what should I get her?" 

"Sunglasses? Maybe?" I suggest as Takashi looks around.

"Maybe..." 

We continue walking and without even telling me, he comes to a full stop. 

I turn around to see what happened but before I'm able to do that, Takashi pulls me inside a store. 

"You could've given me a heads up, man!" I say.

"Allura is Here." 

"What? Where?" 

"She's coming! What do I do?" Takashi looks around the store for a solution and suddenly his eyes lit up, the sign of an idea. "I'm sorry, little brother" 

"What do you—" 

Takashi pushes me forward mid sentences, not letting me finish my question. I whisper yell at him and I'm interrupted once again. 

"Keith, darling?" She said, her British accent more noticeable today than other days "How are you?" She hugs me and smiles.

"I'm good. How are you?" 

"I don't even know anymore!" She laughs in a extremely fancy way "Are you here alone?" 

"Yeah... I wanted to spend sometime on my own, you know? Like, do something on my own" 

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She giggles and turns her attention to my bag "What even is that?" 

"Oh, just some novels. I get bored from time to time and I needed some books so I decided to get them" 

"I'm alarmed! Shall we shop together?"

"Sure... after all, I'm here alone" 

Takashi, you owe me. 

After some walking, Allura drags me to this one shop, where she basically made me look at every single outfit possible on her and say whether I liked it or hated it, but I have to be honest with you, I really don't care. 

"Look at this!" I raise my head and look at a black denim jacket. "This'll look wonderful on you!" 

"I guess..."

"Hold on, I'm making you an outfit to go with it!" 

I fake smile as she walks away and continue reading, but not even a page after, she's back. 

"Look! gray plaid ankle pants, a high necked black top aaand the black denim jacket!" She hands them to me with excitement "We should get you a belt! Go try it on, I'll be there with the belt in just a tick" 

"Alright then..." 

I walk to the fitting rooms and wait in line, while I'm there, I can't help but hear the conversation of the girls in front of me. 

"God... I'd rather die than wear that red dress" the girl that says the comment giggles. The girl at her side slaps the other girl's head and looks at me. "What?" She turns to where her friend is looking and gives on of those 'I'm sorry you are dying looks' "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay... I'd rather die that wear that dress too, it's tedious" 

The girls laugh and turn around, I can tell that they just laughed because they had to, because, let's face it, it isn't funny for anyone. 

My turn comes and once I enter the fitting room I remember why I'm doing this. 

Keith   
12:16 PM  
I swear to god ,   
Takashi. 

Keith  
12:17 PM  
You owe me one 

takashi  
12:17 PM   
You are literally   
the best. 

I put on the outfit just to gain time for Takashi, I actually look good in it, I won't lie to you. 

"Keith?" 

I look at myself in the mirror one last time and then I walk out of the fitting room. 

"What do you think?" 

"It's absolutely beautiful! You must get it!" She jumps up and down and looks at the belt "Here! Put this on!" 

I take the belt off her hands and put it on. 

"It looks good" 

"Yes! That's it, you are getting it!" 

"I don't have enough money, but it's still nice!" 

"What? You can't let an outfit like this go!" She takes out her credit car and smiles at me mischievously "I have an idea! Take it off!" 

"Okay...?" I go back to the fitting room and take it off, and once I'm dressed again I go out with all the clothes in my hands. 

"Give then to me!" 

"Alright...?" I can't help but let out a nervous laugh as I hand her the clothes. 

"Wait here." 

I do as she says and wait there, I see the two girls that were in front of me while I was waiting for a fitting room and smile, the two girls wave at me and walk out of the shop. 

"Ta-daa!" Allura hands me a bag with all of the clothes that I just tried on.

"Oh, Allura, this is beautiful but I can't—"

"Nonsense! It's a gift" she winks at me and looks at her watch. "Oh my! I should get back home, we should do this again, darling! See you later!" She hugs me and walks out of the store.

takashi   
1:47 PM  
Let's go!   
Meet me at the   
bookstore.

I put my phone in my pocket and start walking to the other side of the mall. As I do this, I hear all sorts of comments like "poor guy" and little kids asking "What are those things in that boy's nose?" or "hope god is with him", I don't really care, I've gotten used to it. 

"Ready?" Takashi asks.

"Let's get out of here, jerk..."


	4. Pain.

04   
I go to sleep early. Shopping with Allura really drained me... but I still kind of had a good time with her. 

Allura is my brother's best friend, but with Takashi, you never know.They are all his best friends until you see them kissing, I just hope Allura isn't one of those friends...

I wake up early today, at nine, and decide to re-read my favorite book, 'the life changing art of letting go',I can't help but think about Lance McClain, has he read this chapter already? Could he be reading it right now? It isn't til I'm about to re-read the last chapter that I remember my promise to call Lance as soon as I finished his book, which, technically, I had. 

Keith   
9:17 AM   
So, Dear Evan Hansen  
Review: extremely well   
written, the emotions   
that everyone is feeling,   
the way it shows the raw   
side of a mental illness   
and how they connect it   
to the musical. 

Lance:   
9:18 AM  
You were supposed to call

Lance:  
9:18 AM   
Not text!

 

As always, I can't help but laugh at his text message, I think about it for some minutes, and finally decide on calling him.

"Keith Akira" He says the moment he picks up. 

"Have you read it?" 

"Well, I haven't finished it, it's a very big book and it's only been like... a day?" 

"How far are you?" 

"Page... three hundred and sixty nine" 

"And? Are you liking it?" 

"I won't tell you anything until I'm done reading it, but I have to say, you are a very smart guy" 

"Your book is extremely good!" I say trying to dodge his compliment.

"It is! I do have a question about your book. Is the guy, the one that owns Limbo, like... dying? They always bring him yellow roses..." 

"No spoilers, Lance McClain" 

"I hope he lives forever." 

"So you DO like it!" Yes! Another victory for Keith Akira Kogane!

"I'm not telling you until I finish it. When can I see you?"

I think about a good way to respond for what feels like thirty seconds and once I get it, answer his question.

"Certainly not until you finish the life changing art of letting go" 

"Then I have to go, I've got a book to finish reading." 

"Sounds good, Lance McClain" 

The line goes death and I feel my checks turning red and the stupid smile across my face growing.   
Flirting, if you could call what me and Lance do flirting, is new to me, but I like it. 

The next day goes on like normal. No texts or calls from Lance, no shopping with Allura and no fighting with Takashi , just me, walking around my house looking for something to do until the light goes out and it's time to sleep.

Perhaps I should start reading a new book, after all, I didn't buy two books yesterday for nothing. 

I read the first book in six hours, and when I'm ready to go to bed it's too late to have dinner or take a shower, so I just lay down and rest... but for some reason, today is not my lucky day, because no matter how hard I try or how tired I am, I am physically unable to relax and sleep, so I start counting.

7 825. That's the last number. 

I wake up ready to do something interesting, but sadly, there's no one at home to take me to the movies or to go shopping with, guess it'll just be another boring day.

I decide to do what I do best: watch reality shows. I turn on the tv and start watching "Keeping up with the Kardashian's" and just as it starts getting good, I receive a text message.

Lance   
3:27 PM  
Please tell me my   
copy is missing the   
last chapter or something.

Lance   
3:28 PM  
Please tell me this isn't   
the end of the book? 

Lance:   
3:29 PM  
Do they get married?   
They get married, right? 

Lance:   
3:29 PM  
Yes. They get married   
and love Limbo and   
have a kid...

Lance:   
3:30 PM   
That wasn't the end   
of the book... it can't be. 

After some ringing, he picks up. 

"Welcome to the sweet torture of reading The Life Changing Art of Letting Go" I hear sobbing in the other line... I never thought that Lance was the type of guy that cries over books "Are you Alright?" 

"Me? Oh, I'm great" he laughs and the sobbing continues "Hunk, on the other hand..." I hear wailing, like an animal dying, Lance turned his attention to Hunk. "Hunk. Hunk! Does support group Keith make this better or worse? Dude. Focus on me." The line goes Death for a while "Can you meet us here in... twenty minutes?" 

"Sure" 

"Thank you, Keith Akira, can't wait to see you" 

He hangs up and I jump out of the couch and into my room. 

I put on the outfit that Allura chose for me and 'style' my hair, once I'm done I grab a post it note and leave a message for my parents on the kitchen's counter. 

I'm at Lance McClain's.  
I'm taking my car... I'll be home late, maybe.   
Keith xo. 

If I hadn't stopped at the store for some candy, I would've been at Lance's in five minutes, but it took me ten to get there. 

I park my car on the street and walk to the door, ringing the doorbell once I'm there. 

"Keith! Welcome, Lance and Hunk are upstairs" Lance's mother gives me a home and smiles at me.

"Thank you, Mrs. McClain" 

"Please, Keith, call me Rosa" 

"Thank you, Rosa" she smiles and I start walking upstairs, afraid of what will be there once I opened the door of Lance's room. 

With every step I heard the sobbing and crying getting louder and more intense.

"Keith Akira" Lance says opening the door before I'm able to, he smiles at me and turns to Hunk "Hunk, Keith from support group is coming in. Warning, Hunk is in the middle of a... psychotic episode" he winks at me and opens the door.

Hunk was seated in front of the TV, he was reading and singing the lyrics of what I recognized as a song from Dear Evan Hansen. At first, nothing seemed weird, just a guy singing at the top of his lungs... it wasn't until I was next to him that I saw his face. Tears are streaming down his red cheeks showing pain. He was staring at the screen, not even glancing at me, he began sobbing again and let out a scream. Lance sat down next to him and smiled.

"How are you, Keith Akira?" Lance said, not even paying attention to the boy howling next to him. 

"I'm okay..." I answer sitting down next to Lance. "Hello, Hunk" 

Nothing. Not even a smile, only tears and more wailing.

Lance looks away from the screen and turns his attention to me. 

"You are beautiful." He says "And you look nice today... people nowadays only wear nice outfits to take pictures, but I like that you decided to wear this to come with us" he smiles again.

"And yet, you are the only one that notice... Hunk's too in love with his girlfriend, I guess"

"Don't say the g word" he whispers to me, he looks at Hunk and pulls me closer to him so that he's not able to listen to us "Him and Luxia aren't together anymore, but he doesn't want to talk about it... he just wants to cry about it" 

"I see" 

He turned to Hunk and gave him the TVs remote control.

"Hunk, buddy, I don't feel like singing Only us, if you agree, change the song to requiem." Hunk took the controller and change the song. "Any advice?" 

"I think he's way of dealing with the pain is appropriate" 

Lance nods. 

"Hunk, are you sure you want to be Zoey?" The song starts and Hunk starts singing, terribly, but singing "I don't mean to criticize you on your moment of weakness, but damn, Hunk, you have to sing, not cry, sing" 

"You could restart it" I say.

"The song is forever ruined by him..." Lance sighed.

"Me?" Hunk says finally "You are the one that gave me the role of Zoey when we started singing!" 

"Look! He can talk!" Hunk goes back to wailing and Lance looks away, takes a deep breath and smiles again. "Do you want to restart the song, Zoe Murphy?" 

Hunk shook his head and looked at us. 

"She didn't wanted to wait" He says, he's voice was deep and raspy, but sad and weak, all at the same time. 

"She didn't want to dump a blind guy..." Lance says, something in his voice sounds angry. Hunk nods as tears keep falling. 

"She said—" he takes a deep breath and continues "she said she couldn't handle... I'm about to lose my eyesight and she can't handle it..." now he sounds mad "I kept saying that we will always be together... and today..." he rubs his eye " 'always' was a promise, you know? How can you just break a promise?" 

"Maybe she didn't understand the promise when she was making it..."

"But she should've kept it anyway! That's what love is. That's what true love is, don't you believe in true love?" 

I stay quiet. 

"I believe in true love" Hunk says, more calm now.

"Hunk... are you?" 

Out of the blue, he begins kicking thins and punching walls.

Lance turns his attention back at me.

"I loved your book" he says.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" 

"this guy, Matt Holt, he never said what happened to the characters?" 

"He didn't..." I answer. "He stopped using social media and moved to Puerto Vallarta... which makes me think he's writing a novel just for Leandro's family... but I've written to him a thousand times and he never writes back" I stop because Lance seems to be paying attention at something else, Hunk. 

"Wait." He says to me and goes to Hunk. He slaps Hunk and grabs his face "You need to break something..." he lets go off Hunk and looks around. 

Hunk grabs a swimming trophy and smashes it. 

"Yes! Do that!" Lance says, he turns back to me and continues "that's so weird... there must be a way to contact him..."

"I've tried everything but—"

"Lance?" Hunk says. 

"What?" 

"Can I?" He is holding one of those big first place trophy's, the one that was in the middle of all of Lance's trophies.

"Sure" he answers "still, there must be a way... a secret account or a secret e-mail" 

I can't concentrate on Lance when I'm listening to Hunk violently breaking things behind him. 

"Give me a second" Lance says to me and goes to Hunk, who is now sitting on the floor "Are you feeling better?"

"No" Hunk says, he is now crying and panting.

"Pain..." Lance laughs softly "it demands to be felt"


End file.
